Taking Charge
by luvsanime02
Summary: Relena takes charge. Duo and Heero are both completely okay with this.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**AN: **Written for the October 22nd Kintober prompt: threesome (or more) - 1x2xR.

########

**Taking Charge** by luvsanime02

########

"We're both fucking Heero tonight," Relena announces.

Well, Duo's hardly about to say no to that, so that's what they do. Taking turns, of course.

"Get him loose for me," Relena whispers in Duo's ear. He and Heero both shiver in response. "Wet and gaping open."

"Yes, ma'am," Duo mutters, and does as he's told. It isn't often that Relena wants to be solely in charge like this, but she definitely does tonight, and Duo has no complaints.

Neither does Heero, if the loud moan he lets out when Duo sinks inside of him is any indication. Heero's on his hands and knees, fists clenching in the sheets as Duo starts fucking him. He takes it slow, but doesn't stop until he's deep inside. Heero prefers it that way, will buck and twist in Duo's hold and demand that he go deeper, harder, so that Heero can't breathe, can't think - can do nothing but feel.

"That's it," Relena encourages, and Duo grabs Heero's hips and thrusts harder, so that the bed creaks beneath them and anyone who was listening would know immediately what was going on inside of this room. Not that there's anyone nearby to hear them, but the thought still turns Duo on. The idea that the three of them could be found out, that their relationship could be splashed across every tabloid in the Earth Sphere, does something for Duo.

Not that the three of them are specifically trying to hide their relationship, but that's different than photos of them fucking each other appearing on the net. "Faster," Heero demands suddenly, and Duo grins. Seeing Heero like this, demanding to be fucked, never gets old. He's so bossy. Then again, so is Relena.

Clearly, Duo has a type, he muses. He does what Heero wants, though, and fucks him faster. The bed is slamming against the wall now, and the sound is accompanied by Heero letting out quiet groans and Duo panting with the effort it takes to maintain his current rhythm.

"Come on, Duo," Relena encourages, and she's behind Duo now, naked and pressed against his back, her breath fanning his ear. "Let go, come inside of him."

Heero's ass squeezes Duo's cock in agreement, and Duo feels the pressure building, building, until he can't hold it back any longer. He shakes and comes apart, feeling like his insides have been pulled out of him through his dick.

When Duo can move again, he pulls out of Heero and slumps sideways, relaxed and pliant. Relena smoothes her fingers through his hair. "That was so good, Duo," she says. His eyes close as he enjoys the sensation, though he opens them again when he hears her moving around.

He watches as Heero turns over, his own dick stiff and jutting out still, fluid leaking from the tip. His face is flushed, a deep red that matches Relena's face as she climbs on top of him, her strap-on already slick with lube.

Duo leans back on his elbows and watches lazily as Relena pulls Heero's legs apart and settles between them. His hands run up her chest and his fingers pinch her nipples. Struck by the moan that Relena lets out in response, Duo sits back up and crawls over behind her, their positions reversed from earlier. His hands come around her body and start taking over for Heero, fondling Relena's breasts and leaving Heero's hands to travel lower, his fingers now brushing against her clit.

"Yes," Relena encourages with another moan. Her hips undulate forward against Heero, the strap-on brushing against Heero's dick teasingly, and then back against Duo. He's not hard again, but the sensation against his sensitive skin causes another shudder to go down his spine.

Duo kisses her neck and watches as Relena enters Heero. Where Duo was slow, Relena enters him quickly, with forceful thrusts that make Heero grunt under his breath. Duo holds onto Relena's waist, giving her leverage to fuck Heero as hard as she can without having to hold herself up.

Heero falls apart completely after only another minute or two, his whole body tensing so hard it almost looks like he might snap in half before all of the tension leaves him abruptly. Relena pulls out of him, and Duo plays with her clit until she's shaking and moaning, her thighs wet and gleaming from her juices.

The three of them could probably easily fall asleep after that, but eventually, Heero rolls over and stands up gingerly. "Shower," he orders, reaching out a hand to help Duo and Relena get up. Relena huffs, but gets up willingly enough, and Duo follows them both.

They'll have to change the sheets, too. Duo doesn't care about that right now, though. He starts the water, and the shower stall's way too small for the three of them, but they don't care. They press tightly together, hands caressing and fondling with an easy familiarity that Duo can never get enough of.

By the time that they're done in the shower, Duo's less tired and more interested in another round of fun. He can probably convince the other two rather easily. As they dry off, Duo eagerly plans out the rest of their night together.


End file.
